Heretofore, linings for industrial surfaces transferring or holding corrosive material have typically included rubber liners in a multi-layer form. These rubber laminates have been compounded to prevent the corrosive material from reacting with the typically metal storage tank or transfer pipe. In the industrial production of corrosive acids such as phosphoric acid, diffusion of fluids through the rubber liner creates pockets of corrosion between the liner and the metal pipe or tank, which causes a corrosive delamination and bursting of the liner or the entire laminate. The entire protective features of the rubber laminate are lost upon this corrosive destruction, and industrial production is halted while the entire tank or pipe is replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,178, granted to this inventor, and the references cited therein, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,614 granted to this inventor, and the references cited therein, describe the general state of the art for a variety of rubber laminates serving to protect tanks, pipes, reactors, and other vessels.
However, it has been found that these various rubber laminates used in the art do not provide adequate resistance to fluid diffusion and fail especially at processing temperatures which exceed 185.degree. Fahrenheit. In the production of phosphoric acid, a greater concentration of phosphoric acid or a greater volume of phosphoric acid production may be achieved when the processing temperatures exceed 185.degree. Fahrenheit and approach 220.degree. Fahrenheit. Rubber laminates presently known in the art are incapable of resisting fluid diffusion at such higher processing temperatures. Therefore, the need exists for a rubber liner capable of resisting fluid diffusion while serving as a protective lining for tanks, pipes, and other vessels. The need also exists for a rubber laminate resistant to heat degradation to protect that section of the laminate which resists fluid diffusion.